User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Chronicles - Welcome to Bakugan Dimensions Interspace (Part 1)
It's finally here. Brawling on Earth had become dangerous, and after a while brawling the same people over and over again gets boring. There was a Bakugan online game, but of course it was nothing compared to the real thing. So one day this company, after months of work, created a virtual universe for Bakugan brawling. It was going to be called the Digital World but that name was already taken by some other universe. It seemed to be an upgraded version of the online game, so it was called Bakugan Dimensions Interspace, or BDI for short. My friends Phantom, Destroyer, Axel, App, Vex, and myself of course; Brawley X Masterz, always hung out there. The best part is we could brawl real people from all over the world without fear of any harm to civilians. Some people decided to brawl with virtual Bakugan, but not me. I brawled with my partner. My living, breathing Bakugan; Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. I made tons of friends here, as well as rivals. There came a time where some of the virtual Bakugan lost or won too quickly. Brawls ended themselves. People were forced out the virtual world. Something was up so I decided to do some research. I was lucky to have been picked to brawl one of the game administrators. Unfortunately, I lost, but that gave me time to look around their territory. Since my Bakugan are real, they aren't affected by the strange events going on in the game. In the admin base, there was a pool. I sat by it, thinking about my loss. I was still chosen, so I should be happy. Then some weird electric arm thing came out of the water and grabbed my shirt. Another one came out and grabbed Drago. I could here it speak. "Leave... Take me... Now..." Drago forced himself into Bakugan form and flew me out of the base in his hand. We were lucky that no one blamed us for the whole in the roof. The weird energy thing followed us. I've heard of game bugs, this thing was clearly a virus. "I can feel its energy... It has the same power as me." Drago declared. "It's some artificial Bakugan that manifested from the data of virtual Bakugan and energy of real Bakugan like you!" I responded. It turned red, Pyrus red, like it was trying to mimic Drago. We flew away but it chased us. "What does it want from us?" Drago said "Don't know but it's angry." "Since he looks a Bakugan, let's brawl it! Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" Drago blasted fire at the monster, but it just avoided the attack like it was nothing. Then it disappeared. We returned to the plaza we were at before the admin picked us to brawl. Drago, in ball form, sat on my shoulder. I tried to forget about what happened. One day I went downtown to train. Afterwards I went to the Brawler Gear Store to buy a new gauntlet and I passed a DNA Console which is used to create a virtual Bakugan. It glowed more than usual. Sparks flew, it exploded. I got messages from my friends that other consoles around all of BDI exploded too. Then, it came back. The virus flew out of the console but it was smaller. I teleported to the school because there were several consoles inside and outside of the building. More of the virus beasts. I remembered all consoles were linked to the DNA lab where all new members start. I ran down there while other brawlers fought of the viruses. By the time I reached the DNA lab everything was pixelated. The virus began consuming everything. Then I saw a person. He was about my height. He had white hair and black clothing. He turned around and said "You again? Thanks to you I can actually speak full sentences. One touch allowed me to analyze your whole body. I can do anything you can do. Speak English, brawl, but the one thing I can't do is enter the real world. That's why I could use you. You have a human body, and your Bakugan has enough power for my virus to spread and consume BDI. And once I enter the real world, I can consume everything else electronic, virtual, you name it." He had no face, just eyes. Behind him stood the monster we originally encountered. Drago: "That thing again!" "Yes, meet Viranoid. A pure electric Bakugan. By the way, I recall from your memories that there are actually Mechanical Bakugan created by a people called the Vestals. I think the first planet I'll visit is Vestal, great place to consume technology, wouldn't you say?" "I won't let you get away with this. I challenge you to a brawl!" I declared. "I accept, if I win, I get your body." "Bring it." To be continued... Category:Blog posts